Secret Pasts
by SpiritNights
Summary: Once childhood friends, a bitter row made them turn against one another. While they're an item, will they get the unwanted attention from everyone? ABANDONED.. SORRY
1. A Sad Beggining

_Normal Pov_ "Oh my god!! How i hate school? Nobody will ever know," Kagome Sighed.

_Kagome's Pov_Hye! My names Kagome, I live at the sunshine house as some people call it, but bassically, its an old shrine. I'm a normal High school kid, in the 9th year. My Papa died i was around the age of 4, i still remember him, but try not to, I live with My grandpa, He's a priest, me, Mama and Souta had to move to the shrine otherwise we'd have no where to go, anyway, his magic things never work, he's too oblivious to know. Anyways, then there's Mama, she looks roughly like me, She Makes the best Oden! I swear. If you take some of it.. I'll kill you... Next theres Souta, God i've never Known such a brat. He's 3 years younger then me, He's pretty short too, but damn, he does beat me at video games.. i swear he spends too much time on them..The there's me, sweet little me. I've got Brown Raven Hair, and chocolatey Brown eyes, Also a creamy pale skin. People say i look like a godess.. Yeah right! God they crack me up, how could i be a godess? (sp)

_Normal Pov_ "Kagome, you up?" Asked Souta, watching the cover flip over, showing a panda eyes Kagome.

"No.. I'm still asleep.. SNOOORRRGHHH" She tried to fake a snore. "Oh get up unless you wanna be late.." He grinned "It's 7:55"  
"Shit!!! Your kidding me?! You've got to be!" Yelped a Wide awake Kagome.  
"Nope.." Souta walked away, ignoring Kagome's loud screams here and there.  
Kagome pulled her self of her bed. Litrally (sp?) Grabbed her clothes and yanked them on, her hair still scruffy.. but that will change..and no shoes on.  
"Mama! I'm going! Cya!" Kagome smiled.  
"What? With out any shoes on and your hair a mess?" Kagome's Mum Aumi giggled.  
"Oh crap!" She slipped her shoes on and finger brushed her hair, which was quickly pulled into a ponytail. "Cya"  
She jumped into her car, heading for Sango's place. Dodging whatever got in her way.  
"Sango! Get your Lazy ass out here and in my bloody car! We're late!" Kagome shouted as she pulled up near the parking space, when Crush came on the radio. 

_Ooh ooh ooh You know everything Im afraid of You do everything I wish I did Everybody wants you,everybody loves you I know I should tell you how I feel And I wish everytime you call me,Im too scared to me And Im too shy to say._

Hmm.. Just like me and Inuyasha.  
Why did i have to go and fall in love with a bloody arrogent bastard?! Why me? Kagome sighed.  
The chours came on and Kagome sang along with it. Singing Louder each time the chorus came on.

_Ooh, i got a crush on you I hope you feel the way I do I get a rush when Im with you Ooh,Ive go a crush on you (crush on you )_  
To be honest, If only he wasn't going out with kinky hoe.. Everything would fit into place. Me and him. together.  
If only though..Damn! I should stop dreaming..

_You know Im the one you can talk to And sometimes you tell me things that I dont want to know I just want to hold you And you say exactly how you feel about her And I wonder,could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, i got a crush on you I hope you feel the way I do I get a rush when Im with you Ooh,Ive go a crush on you (crush on you )_

Sango slipped into the car and pulled her seatbelt on, and noticed Kagome was singing.. Sango'd known about Kagome crushing on Inuyasha, Anyway, it pretty obvious from the way she looks at him.

_You know Im the one you can talk to And sometimes you tell me things that I dont want to know I just want to hold you And you say exactly how you feel about her And I wonder,could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, i got a crush on you I hope you feel the way I do I get a rush when Im with you Ooh,Ive go a crush on you (crush on you )_

_Ooh.i wish I could tell somebody But theres no one to talk to Nobody knows Ive got a crush on you A crush on you,i ve got a crush on you You say everything that no one says (to me)  
But I feel everything youre afraid to feel I will always want you,i will always love you_

Kagome slowed down at the end of the song, getting softer and softer. She parked her car and pulled into the Parking lot to a space and switched the engine of while taking her keys out.  
"Hey, Geek!" A**_ familiar_** someone said.


	2. A new day

**Disclaimer**: _I'm shameful! I don't own anything of Inuyasha!_** _x_****Sobs_x_**

T**his chapter**: _A New Day._

Kagome swung around, to find Kikyo.

"Hey.. stop calling me geek, and call me my name Kagome - spell it out. want me to help you? Sure! K-A-G-O-M-E, got that into your thick skull Kinky Hoe, wait.. i've changed my name.. It's Miss Higurashi to a slut like you! But i bet you can't even say that, Just call me miss, i'm sure you can say that? Bye Kick you!!" Kagome slid in sweetly, "Oh and.. don't bother to pick a fight with me.. you might brake a nail." Kagome smiled Bitterly.  
"What did you say Bitch?!" Kinky Hoe screeched, letting out a high pitched scream.  
"Want me to count them and say them for you at the same time? To get on your nerves, my pleasure!" Kagome giggled, "Anyway, this is it. 1. I called you Kinky hoe, and it suits you rather well, 2. I'd beat you any day. But the main message number 3 is shut up and fuck off you tart!" She yelled the last part specially.  
"Oh my god, Kagome! The things you say and do to her make me cry from laughter! You always surprise me and i've known you for 11 years!!" Sango laughed, words coming out in pieces, bit by bit.  
"Err? Your kinda not makin any sence Sango.. Have you got a fever? You must have!!" Kagome asked concerned, trying to piece together what sango said. Then she realised what Sango said.. "Oh.. you said that.." Kagome smiled "Duh"  
"Come on sango, class is gonna start in.. 1... 2... 3"  
'DING DING BRING "Oh..went a little earlier then normal." A confussed Kagome said.  
INSIDE THE CLASSROOM "Oh... Lady Kagome.. A little bitchy today i heard? I like that! Although i'd chose Lady Sango." Miroku's eyes glinted with something.. was it-it..Oh my god.. Kagome saw pervertedness in his eyes! And he was looking at Sango! This was going to be bad..1... 2... 3.  
'SLAP' "HENTAI!! You fucking pervert!! YOU BLOODY TOUCHED ME!! HOW DARE YOU!!" Sango whacked her hand against his head and he was falling to the floor.  
Right on time..He is unconscisious..Again.  
"Miss Higurashi"  
"No miss"  
"What do you mean No?!" Yelled the teacher.  
"I mean what i said!" Kagome shrieked. "And Bassically what i meant was that i didn't fucking want to say yes! God," She sighed.  
"Principal. NOW Kagome!" The teacher Shouted.  
"So soon? Thats a record i tell you miss!! Perfect!" Kagome's eyes drifted of to the backround and saw something disturbing. She was going to be sick.  
Her crush was Making out with her Enemy! The slutty Bitch! Can't be helping!! Ahh!  
"Hey.. Peoples.. Find a room, locker, Bathroom, cubicle if you have to! But not in front of me! I'm scarred! And i'm only 15! My life sucks!" Kagome mocked.  
"Kagome out!! Unless you want detention!" The teacher calmly said, but deep down, was screaming.  
"Yes!! Thank you!! Anything to stop my scarring Miss! I Owe you!" Kagome yelled while running down the hall and skidding across to the principals office. They were pretty good friends from the time that Kagome spent in there, Although, not as good as kikyo was with the teacher, trying to hit on them. Yuck! Don't wanna think about it! Kagome Shuddered.  
Kagome opened the door and found a sight!  
Inuyasha was sitting there, and Kikyo was right next to him.  
"Oh my god! How did you two get here so quick"  
"You were daydreaming outside the door, you didn't notice us." Inuyasha said coldly.  
"I dont know why anyone would want to notice kikyo.." Kagome Muttered, Low enough to make sure noone heard, but Inuyasha did. "Anyway Kaede (sp?) don't tell me Kikyo has been hitting off and the teacher again! Shameful Kinky Hoe!" Kagome Mimiked the way the teacher naturally does.  
"Language Kagome! From the times i've looked after you and still do, you should know better!" Kaede Told her off.  
"Yes Ma'am" Kagome bowed.  
"Wow!! Thats the first time Kagome's ever done that!" A surprised Inuyasha's Eyes popped out.  
"Ahh.. this is the normal Kagome." Kaede smiled.  
"Yes Ma'am, Anyway, Mama wanted to know if you were coming tonight. She asked me to ask you. She's making Oden! Take my plate and i'll be angry," Kagome Giggled.  
"Ahh, Since it's Oden and your mother makes it delisiously Of course i'll come," Kaede Laughed at the way Kagome was.  
"May i phone Mama?" Kagome asked politely.  
"You may Kagome"  
"What the hell is happening here?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"None of your bussiness, Sir Takahasi," Kaede whispered.  
"Oh by the way, Kaede, i haven't learnt enough of my miko powers to heal Souta, could you do it please? He hasn't got any preist powers and he got stabbed with a pen knife at school." Kagome begged. "Please, It was near his heart and i can't bear to lose another one!" Kagome sobbed.  
"Aye, Child i shall, For now Child, since ye are in a bad state, go home and rest and see yer Mama." Kaede smiled sadly.  
Kagome got up and dried her tears, she let them out since her dad died, she had to keep them in, but it didn't work, Kaede was the only one she could talk to except from Souta, they were close, Kagome didn't care if Kikyo and Inuyasha was there. She opened the door, got outside and grabbed her keys from her pocket, she slid into her car and turned on the engine. She sped of towards home.  
BACK AT THE OFFICE "Don't worry about that Childs, I've known Kagome since she was born, And she's had a rough time, Her Papa Died when she was 4. They were rather close, Went everywhere together. Don't ever get in Kagome's bad books, If you think Kikyo's the powerfullest in this school, think again, Kagome is the Shikon No Tama protecter, She's a miko, Reincorination of a powerful priestess Midoriko (I'm not sure)" Kaede explained.

**Inu**: _When do i get paid? For fuck sake! I've been here for hours!_  
**Kag**: _You done hardly anything._**  
Inu**: _But i had to make out with Kikyo!_ **XpukesX **  
**Becky**:_ Good point! Here's your money!_ **Xgives Inuyasha 10 PoundsX**  
**Inu**: _This is nothing!_**  
Becky**: _Tough luck! Kagome please?_  
**Kag**: _My pleasure.. SIT!_  
**Inu**:_NOOO!_ **Xbashes to the ground and gets a mouthful of dirtX  
Becky**: _Hahaha!_  
**-Inu gets up and starts whacking Me-**  
**Becky**: _Oh no you didn't!!_ **-I stop him and start running after him with a rather large heavy metal pan in my hand-**  
**Kag**: _Damn. Any way. Please Review!! You go girl, Becky! _**-i whack him unconcisious-**  
**Becky**: _Until Next time!!_  
-**Next Chapter** _A Uneeded Surprise_.


	3. A Uneeded Surprise

* * *

Disclaimer: I can't believe it! I still don't own Inuyasha! All the luck i get? XSighsX I'm dispicable!! Don't look at me! XgrinsX 

This chapter: A uneeded surprise (The name doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter)

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't even listening to the old Hag, Let alone looking at her, All he could think about was Kagome, All that trouble she's been through. He went through the exact same with his mother. "Inu-baybe..Hunni-bunni? You there?" Kikyo started to batter her eye lashes at him, but after roughly around 10 seconds got no reply."Huni!! Stop day dreaming!!" She screeched. "AHH!" Inuyasha was shocked, and it prooved when he fell on the floor head first, (must have hurt) with his ears flattened to his head..'No wonder Kagome called her Kinky Hoe.. Although there's nothing Kinky about her, It should be Slutty hoe.. Hmm make a mental reminder of that' "Uhh, so what was you dreaming about? Me? In bed with you? I like it!" Kikyo giggled tartishly. "Err.. h-how d-do i-i p-put t-this? Y-your a-acting K-kinda s-sick.." He stummbled on each word.  
She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. Then he felt something slowly making its way downwards.. Yuck.  
He got up out of the principals office, dropping kikyo that somehow made her her way in his arms, and he walked quickly out the white glossed door and outside "See ya later Miss Kaede! Can't stand it with Slutty Right now." He called heading towards the foya (sp? Its that sorta thing you have where the secrataries (sp?) are.) He nearly ran out the door but clashed with someone, obviously trying to go the other way.  
'CLUNK'  
'Oww.. can't be that nice on the floor'  
"Hey, need help?" He asked handing out a hand, motioning for the person to grab it and help themselves up.  
"Thanks." They said. "You can let go now InuYasha," Kagome Giggled.  
"Thats you Kagome?" He squinted his eyes, focusing on the girl in front of him, trying to get out the sun blarring into his eyes behind Kagome.  
"Yup.. Hey, you wanna come to my place? I found out you live across from me." She smiled, her beauty showing with it, her chocolate eyes looking appatizing (sp.  
"Um.. your parents wont mind?" He questioned, he hair flopping to the side as his head went on a slant, his golden orbs silently questioning her theirself.  
"Noo, of course not. Oh, could you drive? I kind of forgot my car at my house." She smiled sheepishly, her face filled with enjoyment.  
"Yeah, of course." He chuckled, taking Kagome by the hand and pulling her towards the car door.  
He climbed in followed by Kagome, they slipped their seatbelt on and drove off, in the direction to the shrine.  
AT THE SHRINE 

"Hey! Who came home? Is that you Kagome?" A load of questions came from the kitchen.  
"Yes Mama, it's me, I've brought Inuyasha." She Replied. Hanging up her coat, and InuYasha's next to hers on the hooks.  
"Kagome!!!" A younger boy, similar looking to Kagome came through the door, hugging her to death.  
"In the front room now!! I don't want you to get worse!!" Kagome scolded.  
"Yes mama!" He chuckled.  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at kagome.  
She mouthed 'never mind about it.  
"Come on! To my room, If you hate the colour screw you, i only had it done when i was younger, i can't be bothered to do it now. Maybe another two years." She laughed.  
A door opened, to reveal a baby pink colour covering almost everything, the bed, the walks, the curtains,  
even the closet!  
She sat down, patting the space next to her, trying to point out that she wanted him to sit down.  
"Um.. Kagome.. i know this is kinda sudden, but will you go out with me?" He asked.  
"Sure!!!" Kagome screamed happily, her face lighting up, her eyes glowing, and her raven hair swinging up and down with her. She dived for him, wrapping her arms around him, cuddling him tightly. Snuggling her Head in his shoulder.  
A smile was tugging at his lips, It was pretty sudden, but from looking at her, she was breath taking, and he couldn't talk for a while, he had a feeling it was true love..

* * *

Inu: I'm going to kiss kagome! She looooves me! Kag: Don't push your luck XShe growlsX  
Inu: She looooves me! She loooooves me! She loooooves me! XInu sings in a sing song voiceX  
Kag: XKag gets popcorn out of nowhere and starts sticking it down his backX  
Becky: God... XsighsX  
Kag: Get back here Inu! Your going down!  
Becky: Kagome..Just say sit.. It works easier.  
Kag: Oh yeah!! SIT SIT SIT SIT! Inu: Done?  
Kag: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT sit.  
Inu: Goddamn Wench!  
Kag: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT  
Inu: Fuck off Bitch!  
Kag: Sit.  
Becky: Here they go again XgroansX Review remember!! Till next time! Hope you enjoyed my chapter!  
Kag: SIT!  
Becky: You can stop now kagome... Bye peoples! Xwaves at youX 

Next Chapter: A Pleasure.


	4. sorry peoples! NOT A CHAPTER!

I'm sorry, but i won't be able to put up a new chapter yet, i've got so much homework, i'll probably put the chapter up tomorrow. I'll try to put it up later.  
**Sorry**.  
Becky XxX Ps: When it gets to chapter whatever (not sure what number it will be) i hope you'll love it! It gets intresting! Bye!! xx

* * *

Bye xx lol ( i just like putting those lines! XD) 


	5. i really am sorry! I'm just stuck!

Hye! I'm kind in a dead end, i'm not sure how the next chapter should go, got ne ideas? If you have! Review and tell me :) Thank yoo all for reviewing! Luvs yoo alls:) :D XxX

Ps: I think if i get an idea or someone will tell me, i'll put it up on sunday.

Sorry if you've been wanting me to put it up today. XxX sorry for all the inconvinience (can't spell it - bassically it means, sorry for all the trouble. Lol) It should be up soon!! I really am truly sorry! XxX

* * *

Becky XxX  



	6. A Pleasure

**Disclaimer**: I always get bad Luck _SOBS_ InuYasha Still isn't mine! Wahhhh!

**This Chapter** : A pleasure.

* * *

Just a second after Kagome said Yes, the door flung open, And Kikyo barged in."Inu-kun!! How dare you ask my sister out!! Your going out with me!!" Kikyo done one of her sexy poses. But goddamn, did she look ugly! Inuyasha Blinked, trying to ignore the high pitched call.  
"Um.. Kikyo... Go screw someone else, and try not to steal my boy friend, because your really a boy friend stealer, right? Just like you stealed your best friends Boy friend, before Inuyasha? I'm just warning you,  
Although i shouldn't of, i would liked to have ripped those bloody arms off that too skinny, slutty, tartish body." Kagome bitterly whispered..Then.  
'BANG'  
Kikyo was on the floor, with a pink lamp on top oh her head.  
"AW!! Now i'm going to have to get a new lamp! But she can stay there for all i care.. Wait.. Noo!! She's gonna leave germs! I won't be able to come in here for weeks!" She moaned.  
"Don't worry about her, she just leave mess.. Is that a scar on her head?" He leaned closer to have a better look.  
"Yup! I pulled a prank on her, you know that old trick? Where u fill a bucket of water on top of the door one? Well, i used a metal Bucket instead, it fell on her! It left a dent and a scar thank god, shame it couldn't do anymore dammage though.." She chirped, saying the last bit slower.  
"Could you drag her outside? What if she woke up in my room? She'd probably nick something.  
Right there and then, a ugly sight came before there eyes... Kinky Hoe stood up, the left side of her top, falling down a bit, any lower, the string would show something disgusting.. She started walking.. Towards InuYasha.  
"Inu Baby, why don't we just do it right here? On Kagome's bed. She wants us to do it." Kikyo's voice left echos.  
"Oh fuck of you tart! Get the hell out!" Kagome started Cursing Slutty over there.  
"InuYasha, See? She has such a foul mouth. Go out with me, I'll make you more popular, Just come into my arms." Kikyo Smiled Coldly.  
"Eww! Are You serious? Wait, Is Kagome A punk? Or a Goth, or whatever else?" Inuyasha cringed at Kikyo.  
"She's a Punk, She never beats me up, i always give her black eyes." She giggled freakishly.  
"Yeah right, Whore!" A low growling voice said in the shaddows.  
They stepped out, and there stood, a red haired girl in Pigtails, and gorgeous green eyes, with a pale tinge to her skin.  
"Ayame!!" Kagome Screamed, Hugging Ayame.  
"Heya girl, thought you might a lil help, shrugging the slug of your sholders.  
"Ayame.. Don't you dare Call me A Whore. Or i'll beat the shit Outta you." Kikyo Snarled - Or so Kagome thought.  
"Kikyo, Was that meant to be a growl or something? It sounded like a shrivvled shound that a budgie would do!!" She cracked up laughing, Hysterically, She couldn't stop.  
"Yeah right, you Whore, you wouldn't dare." Ayame Ground Out.  
"You bet?" Kikyo giggled.  
"You stop right there you chicken on two skinny, too long legs." Kagome Warned, "Or you have to get through me"  
"Easy!" Kikyo began walking toward Kagome.  
"A couple of things Kikyo. Do you know who i am?" Kagome grinned.  
"Yup, my filthy sister." Kikyo stated.  
"Wrong, how could i ever be your sister? We May look alike, but Ugh, i'd hate to be your sister. I'm A ------. Wanna see?" Kagome Pulled of her Cap. Revealing...

* * *

_What was under the hat?_

I don't feel like doing the ending sequence of Kagome and InuYasha, maybe tomorrow.

**Next Chapter**: Hell!


	7. I'm so sorry!

* * *

I'm going to upload tomorrow, sorry i'm always being so late, i've just not been well, like on wednesday i had a migrane, and right now i'm not feeling so good. I swear i'll put it up tomorrow!! XxX

I'm going to try my hardest! I hope you've senjoyed my story so far!

* * *


	8. Something Different

**Disclaimer**: _WAAA!! InuYasha Ran away To his proper Owners! I own nothing_ -**cries- **

* * *

Two Chocolaty Raven Coloured Doggie ears. Kagome's nails grew longer in a matter of seconds.She could hear gasps making its way around the room. 

"Surprised?" Chuckled Kagome. Kikyo looked ready about to faint ((Is anyone else thinking thank god?)), Her cheeks growing Paler, By seconds. Then.. It happened. Kikyo swung at her, But she saw it coming before anyone. Well, Inuyasha Saw It too. But he knew By now, she could also look after herself. Kagome caught Kikyo's bawled Fist Easily. "You do know that now you know i'm not your family, i won't go easy on you?" Kagome Giggled Falsely (sp?) No Laughter Clear In The sudden Outburst."Hah, Like i believe you, Course Your my family. If your a hanyou, Then so must i be one." Kikyo Smirked Like she just won. But boy, did she just lose.  
"Um.. Do you really wanna know who My family is? It won't Be pretty.." Kagome Trailed off, her face caught a far away look.  
"HAH! Sure! It can't be anything bad, I know your family. it's mine! HAHAHAHAHA!" The cold shrill voice knocked Kagome out of thinking, It muddled her brain for a while, But she mannaged to gather her self again.  
"If you really want to know who my family is. My Mother is called Kaori, Miko Queen. Whereas My Father is a Jackass, i'll still tell you about him. He's Youkai King. Right Bastard too mind you." InuYasha Gasped, He knew of Them she guessed.  
"But i'm a pristess, So i'm stronger then you." Kikyo giggled.  
"Wrong. Ever known Miko's were different To pristesses, And also, for a fact, i know i'm stronger then you"  
Kikyo sent a arrow towards Kagome, the bow and arrows popped out of no where.  
Kagome saw blue clear flames surrounding the Arrow heading for her heart. She done a movement with her hands, And held them Up next to each other in front of her. The arrow was one centremeter far away from the barrier, but because nobody could see it, nothing happened. Till a millisecond more, The arrow fell on the ground, and the barrier flashed pink. Kagome Dropped Down the Barrier, and pushed herself into the air of the grond, she landed behind Kikyo, her back to Kikyo's Back.  
Blood began dripping slowly down Kikyo's chest, Everyone couldn't see it, Only Kagome and InuYasha Could smell it. The blood was covered by Kikyo's School uniform.  
"Your chest hurting Kikyo? Take a look, but don't pull it right up. I'm already scarred because of you." Kagome coldly said.  
Kikyo picked up her top, Not wanting to be in any more pain, she didn't pull it right up, but still enough, so cleavage could be shown. Blood was pouring freely now, down her chest and stommach.  
"You wont be able to heal that i'm afraid...Not...Go to the hospital if you wanna survive." Kagome smiled Bitterly. "And you.. Yeah.. You. Naraku, Don't bother fighting me, Your tart's In pain." Kagome pointed to Naraku, Then to Kikyo, Showing her on the floor, clutching her chest."It's nothing serious, just a little cut." Kagome Giggled To herself.

* * *

**Inu**: _Hah! Good going Kagome! _  
**Kag**: _God, i'm so glad i got that done and over with, But still couldn't Becky have made her in more pain??_  
**Becky**:_ I couldn't, I thought it would be sly, Although i did reconsider it.._ **-Pulls a remote Control Out**--. _Damn! Wrong Thing!_ **-Pulls a Gun out-** _Hurrah!!_ **-Shoots Kikyo-**  
**Kag**: _Review please! Keep with the updates or notes!! Lol. Um..Becky! It's my go! You've done enough torturing her! I've done none!_  
**Becky**: _You Did in the story!!_  
**Inu**: _Stop fighting Would ya?_  
**Kag**: _Sit! -_**InuYasha falls to the ground, getting a faceful of dirt-**  
**Becky**: _Hahahaha! Review Remember!_ **-Shoots Kikyo one more time, then Kagome Snatches the gun-** _Ugh _:(:( 

**Next Chaper**: _An old Someone?_


End file.
